Just a Blip
by Tiniwiel
Summary: For the past year Luke Snyder had been having strange dreams with flashes of a handsome man in a long coat. Spoilers for "Torchwood: Children of Earth" and for every episode of As the World Turns so far. LukexReid and IantoxJack, sort of.


**Author's Notes:** I...have no idea where this came from! Well, it was spawned from a conversation had over on the LuRe group on LiveJournal (lure_atwt, go check it out!) about how Luke has reminded people of Ianto, especially with the pinstripe shirt he wore last week. So, somehow this fic came from that. I literally have no explanation for it, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own ATWT or Torchwood. If I did, things would have gone a lot differently on both shows.

* * *

_Just a blip on my radar_

_Blip_

_Blip in time_

_Not just a blip in time. Not for me._

The strange sensation that flooded Luke Snyder's body when he picked out the pinstripe shirt he was currently wearing returned in full force before abruptly rushing away. He stared unseeing at the passing crowds, his cell phone clutched in his hand. Something was wrong with him and it had nothing to do with Noah or Reid.

For the past year Luke had been having strange dreams with flashes of a handsome man in a long coat or strange and terrifying creatures. He has remembered things that don't make any sense (an Asian woman lying in a pool of blood…pointing a gun at a man with a strange face) and having strong sensations of déjà vu without any reason why.

At first Luke was able to shrug them off, but they had becoming more and more frequent and vivid. Sighing Luke left Oldtown and found himself driving to the farm. He had told Noah he needed an escape and this was the last place he could think of that would give him that peace.

Emma sat at the kitchen table with a box opened in front of her, a few items strewn across the checkered tablecloth.

"Hey grandma," Luke said as he pecked her on the cheek and sat down. "What's all this?"

"Oh, hello dear. I was looking for something in the attic and found this box of old things I think belonged to your great-grandfather. See?" She picked up a black and white photo of a stern-looking man standing in front of the now weathered barn when it had been brand new.

"Huh," was all Luke managed. His mind still swam with Reid's voice and the sound of his own dying words. _I love you._ Luke pushed the strange thought away with a shudder. Maybe he needed to talk to a psychiatrist.

"Oh…" Emma sighed as she picked out a particular item in the box. "I remember this watch, I used to play with it all the time when I was a girl."

Once upon a time the stopwatch in her hand would have glinted in the sunshine, but now the tarnished gold could only blink feebly in the low light of the kitchen. Emma opened the watch and a scratched glass face nearly obscured all the buttons yet Luke thought it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Can I see it?" He asked, hand outstretched before he knew what was happening. His fingers itched to wrap around the cool metal.

_It's the big button on the top._

"Of course dear. You can keep it if you want." Emma's voice felt so far away.

_Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch._

Phantom fingers tugged at his hair, ghost lips caressed his neck and long-forgotten moans filled his ears. Suddenly he stood, ignoring the calls from Emma as he raced from the room, watch clutched in his hand. He slammed the bathroom door shut and turned the cold water on high.

_Anyone but him!_

The shock of ice-cold water did nothing to assuage the memories assaulting him, yet it still made him calm. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly in the hopes of making the swirl of unknown faces and memories go away, he grabbed the hand towel and dried his face. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened his eyes and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Ianto Jones frowned at the blonde-haired man staring back at him.

_What the hell?_

* * *

When I posted this on LJ, some people asked for a sequel. I don't plan on writing one, but I didn't plan on writing this either, so you never know!

Please let me know what you think!


End file.
